


Drawn Together

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Crazy Equals Genius [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Love Confessions, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 5: ConfessionsKokichi and Miu have a project to see if their Ultimate Talents could mesh together out in the real world.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Series: Crazy Equals Genius [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796464
Kudos: 36





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Irouma Week for hosting this event. I'm sorry that this came out later than intended. Things happened and I fell of the wagon a bit. No need to worry, I plan to continue a much as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience!

“Ugh, why couldn’t we have done the project in my lab instead of your dorm?” Miu complained as she took off her shoes at the genkan. Kokichi’s dorm wasn’t messy least to say, at least Kokichi didn’t think it was dirty. The living area was pristine with maybe a few empty bottles on the table, and perhaps just a few comic books and mangas that were out of place. Kokichi had intended to clean over the weekend, but D.I.C.E was more critical than chores and dusting.

“Cheer up, Miu, at least my dorm room doesn’t smell like sex and pig,” Kokichi replied cheerfully, hearing her gasp and whimper at the name-calling. He never got tired of her reactions when he decided to poke at her. She always made it entertaining and fun to go toe to toe against her. He went to the table and swept the empty bottles in his hands before going over to the recycling bin and tossing them. The urge to clean scratched underneath his skin, but he shoved it down as much as he could. If he kept seeing everything that was dirty, Miu would be left to do the project on her lonesome, and she’d bitch about it later.

She walked over to the couch and flopped herself over it, much like he would when he was dramatic. She lifted one of her legs and laid it against the back of the couch, not caring that someone could easily walk in and see that she was flashing them. Then again, they were in his dorm. If someone was able to break into the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s dorm, then they had more balls than Kokichi gave credit for. “So, do we even have a fucking idea of what we’re doing here?” She questioned. “How are our talents combined going to do something? I could be working with Harubitch or Pooichi or Bakamatsu or whoever.”

Kokichi walked back to the back of the couch and folded his arms around it, looking down at Miu. Her golden hair fanned out on the fabric, and a healthy flush stained her cheeks. His insult must’ve gotten her flustered more than she wanted to admit. He could scent oils and metal that lingered on her like cheap perfume. He could shove her off his couch, demand that she took a shower, but he also could just leave her here. “What you think I can’t come up with things?”

“Cockichi, the only thing you’re good for is pranks. My inventions are more superior than that!” Miu grumbled. “They deserve to go to people that will appreciate them and worship them. I don’t need you to drag me down when I can shine brighter.”

“Oh? You think I couldn’t outdo HaruMaki or Saihara-chan?” Kokichi prodded teasingly. He pushed himself off the back of the couch. “So we’re going to go with the idea that I’m blueprinting something and you’re going to make it for me for the project, right? We’re trying to see if Ultimate Talents can be compatible with each other, yes?”

“That was the fucking assignment. Did you’re lamebrain stop listening, or did that whole lecture make you erect?” Miu rolled her eyes. 

“Aw, you caught me jacking off in class? Laammmeeee, here I thought I was sneaky.” Kokichi shot back. “Unlike you. I know you fingered yourself under the desk.”

Miu squealed, bringing her legs back together with a snap, and she threw herself to sit upright. Her hands covered herself with her skirt, her cheeks flushed. He had been kidding, but now he was curious if it was something she did once out of boredom. 

Was it wrong for his thoughts to wonder what would happen if next year he managed to sit next to her they were…? He blocked that though out immediately. Miu wouldn’t go for it, and he wasn’t about to pressure. “Anyway, while you’re whining like a bitch in heat, I have been plotting.” 

He needed to get his brain screwed back on. They went from being enemies that went at each other’s throats to somewhat friends in a year. Kokichi’s temperament with her, he thought, stayed the same, and Miu’s as well. Yet he could tell that he was off on his performance. What the fuck was that? She would catch on that he had a crush on her, and it was all over. She’d hold it above his head for the world to hear, and there’d be no stopping it. He could tell her it was a lie, but Kokichi didn’t like to lie to people that meant something to him. 

He didn’t lie to D.I.C.E about anything. Not when he got accepted to Hope’s Peak, and not the reason why he left home when he was eight. 

If the living room was only slightly a mess, his bedroom was worse. The itch to clean came back with a vengeance, scratching at the back of his brain and reminding him of all the little flaws he usually could ignore. The dust on the desk, along with the papers that were out of order. The books that were on the floor that needed to be put away on the shelves. The unmade bed and the card-game quilt that Shuffle and Fold got him to remind him of them. The plushies that Miu would assuredly hang over his head. The glow in the dark stars and planets that his friends got him because he didn’t like how empty the ceiling was were still in the package and needed to go up sometime soon. 

He gathered the papers that he had been working on. Some of the crayons and markers rolled off of the desk and fell onto the ground as he picked them up and carefully placed them in his hands. He bounced out of the room. “I hope you’re not jacking off on my couch Miu,” he called. “I can’t afford to get your filthy cum stains off of it!”

“You have nothing literally to jack to!” Miu called back to him as she came out of the kitchen, holding two bottles of grape Fanta. She waited till he placed the papers on the table before tossing it to his face. Kokichi yanked it out of the air, grateful for fast reflexes due to Trick always throwing things at him, and carefully cracked it open.

Much to his surprise, the drink didn’t fizz and sprayed everywhere.

“What kind of kiddy shit is this?” Miu questioned as she turned her attention to the papers. She set the bottle down and began flipping through, her eyes dancing across the page for a second or two before turning to the next one. “Did your kid sibling draw this shit? It looks like a kindergartener learning how to use crayons.”

“Excuse you,” Kokichi snapped. “That is a high-quality masterpiece you’re looking at. What can’t the whore read a blueprint.”

“You call this a blueprint?!” Miu pulled a picture out and paused as Kokichi’s expression faltered. He should’ve looked through those pictures more closely. Miu noticed, and she turned the picture towards herself and blinked. The chibis were rough versions of himself and Miu, and Kokichi was attempting to give her a flower in the drawing. At the same time, the Miu in the picture looked away with her hands folded. He wasn’t sure if it was even recognizable. “Not even fucking close.” She placed the drawing to the side.

Kokichi wasn’t sure if he should be breathing in relief or if he needed to snatch those papers back. Before he could decide, Miu pulled out another picture, her brows furrowed. “You really like to draw this kiddy thing, don’t you?” She commented as she placed it away. It was a chibi version of her working on an invention. He wanted to turn it into a flipbook, but time escaped from him. “Lemme have that stack,” he said, bouncing over to her, slipping on a natural mask as he tried to reach for the pictures. “I’ll show you what your pea-sized brain is missing.” 

Miu, on the other hand, didn’t see his hand coming when she picked another picture out of the stack. Kokichi snatched it all from her, and she let out a sharp whimper, looking frightened at the abruptness. Kokichi felt momentarily bad; he didn’t want Miu to be scared. He looked down, his heart-stopping. It was a picture that Kokichi drew of them under pink sakura trees. He sketched it during White Day but didn’t have the heart or the mind to give it to Miu at the time. In big, bold letters, it said: I’m Glad You Are Mine.

“H-hold on a second.” Miu stammered. “You like me?”

Kokichi could lie. He could manipulate this situation. He could break her heart and her trust, and they’d go back to exactly as they were. He fingered the page carefully, “So what if I do, Iruma-chan?” He finally asked, letting the formality come back, letting her decide if they were still on first-name basis or not. “What if I don’t? What if I just drew this just because I was bored?”

“God, you’re a fucking dick.” Miu spat. “Can’t a girl get a straight answer from you, just once in her life?”

“I just did,” Kokichi answered, and Miu paused. He held the picture back to her. “I thought you were the gorgeous girl genius, bimbo.” He waited for her to take it, and when she did, he held his breath.

“...Look, I may have more brains and boobs than the next girl in the house,” Miu said slowly, “but I’m not smart enough to keep up with your fucking lunatic ways. I don’t do the mouse and cat, and what the fuck you do.”

“There are other ways to play the game besides lies.” Kokichi added, “You’re doing well now.”

“Is this really a relationship, though? Where I’m spatting insults at you, and you get me off on it?” Miu licked her lips in thought and sighed. “It’s not like I would know, though. I’ve never been asked out or...I’m not prime time girlfriend material.”

“So we’re both disasters, and we both like to rag on each other.” Kokichi shrugged. “You don’t have to say anything. You can pretend that those pictures don’t mean anything, and I can pretend that I didn’t draw them for you. I’m a pretty good actor, you know. Now I think that might’ve been the last embarrassing drawing in that stack. I’m pretty sure that my blueprints for my-”

“I saw those already; I was just looking through these because they caught my attention.” Miu flipped through the pages and pulled out three of them. “I can do all of them. I don’t know why you want to make an electro-bomb. Still, we can say that it dismantle the fucking cameras, and I don’t know what you’re planning to do with a bug-vac besides giving that to Gonta for his Ultimate. Also, the lie detector glasses sounds more like something Shuichi would need, don’t you think?” 

“Ah, but what if you need them more, Iruma-chan? You just said it yourself; you’re not as smart as me.”

“Oh, fuck off! I’m smarter than you. I just can’t handle your shitty lying all the damn time.” Miu paused, and she looked away, “I don’t want to be lied to about the important things. Like liking me or…”

“But I can lie about anything else.” Being a leader, Kokichi knew, meant making compromises. Lying was his very core besides to his family that he grew up with. One day if Miu stuck around long enough, she might see his honesty precisely for who he was. Right now, though, she was right. She wasn’t Saihara, who could see through him and keep him on his toes. She as Miu Iruma, and she had better things to do with her brain than to try to puzzle him out. He could fit the game and the lying to her tastes. It wouldn’t be fun if it were just him having it. 

“Sure, have at it.” Miu shrugged.

“Then I’ll be honest with you just this once,” Kokichi took a bold step forward and another until he was in her space. It was going to be weird; she was much taller than he was even without the heels. Before she could start to say anything, he stood on his tippy-toes. Miu leaned in, thinking that he was going to go for her lips, but he changed route last second, and his lips landed on her cheek instead, before pulling away.

“Aaaahhh?!” Miu’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson, and she began to stutter violently. “Th-that was my first kiss, you heathen!”

“It was mine, too, so we’re even.” Kokichi taunted easily. “Take it or leave it, Iruma-chan. I’m not going to pressure you. That being said, though! I am going to make you build me the electro bombs for sure! Even if it’s not for the presentation! I got crimes to commit you to know. You’ll be an excellent inventor for my organization, and that’s not a lie.”

“Do I even want to be part of your clown barricade?” Miu questioned, as she pressed her fingers to her cheek. “Listen up, Cockichi! If you think I’m worth your time, then you better be fucking worth mine! I don’t settle for anyone! So...if you’re going to do this, you’re gonna have to show me your all. You got it?”

“Treat you like a whore and a bitch queen got it.” Kokichi grinned as she groaned in response.

“Can’t believe I’m doing any of this. I’m being emotionally manipulated.” Miu muttered as she looked at the blueprint.

“But, you loooveeee me.” Kokichi teased and blinked when Miu shoved him. He grabbed her to hold his balance. They both lost their footing and fell into the couch in a pile of limbs. Her breasts close to his face. “I didn’t think we were moving that fast, Miu~. Should’ve told me sooner. I would’ve put my sexy boxers on.”

Miu let out a loud squeal and shoved herself off of him. 


End file.
